Mako & Mikasa(DISCONTINUED)
by ObsessedAlina
Summary: Mikasa literally got smacked into another dimension and Surprise! It's the Legend Of Korra dimension! First thing that happens is a confrontation with Mako. They both think the scarf is their own. When Mako loses in the match, the keeper of the scarf is Mikasa. Now, Mako is interested in the girl who gets to keep his scarf. What does this mean?
1. Declare War

(**I really like 3rd Person POV. It covers everybody**)

"Mikasa look out!" Armin's voice screamed.

Mikasa had just enough time to dodge Annie's Titan hand before she was smacked away. She went flying through the air.

* * *

"All I'm saying is it would do you a whole lot better if you could lighten up." Bolin rolled his eyes.

"And all _**I'm **_saying," Mako poked him in the chest, "Is that _**you**_ need to be more cautious!"

Something whizzed past Bolin and smacked right into Mako, sending him flying.

"And you tell _**me **_to be cautious." Bolin ran over to him.

Mako opened his eyes and saw that a girl was on top of him. She got up and looked at him. He stared at her. She stared at him. He stared at her. She stared at him. He stared at her. She stared at him. He stared at her~

"AHEM!" Bolin coughed.

The girl shoved Mako and got up. After Mako dusted himself off, he noticed his red scarf had fallen. He bent down to pick it up and the girl grabbed the scarf as well.

"What are you doing?" She asked coldly.

"That's what I was going to ask you. This is _**my **_scarf." Mako tugged on it.

"You're scarf?" Mikasa gave him a look, "This is _**mine**_."

They had a serious stare off. Until Bolin interrupted it.

"It seems that we have a predicament here." Bolin used his announcer voice.

"Bolin," Mako said, "Don't just stand there. Tell her, this is my scarf."

"There will be a Battle," Bolin continued, "For the Scarf! The winner will get to keep it. You're name Miss?"

"Mikasa," She introduced herself.

"I'm Mako and this is _**my **_scarf." Mako declared, "Are you a bender?"

"Bender?" Mikasa asked.

'_It's probably some weird type of fighting style._' She thought.

"No, I hand-to-hand combat." Mikasa answered.

Mako smirked, "Hand-to-hand combat? This'll be a cinch."

Mako got in his fighting position but Bolin smacked him in the back of the head.

"Not here! We'll publicize it, it'll be the greatest match. The Former Firebender of the Fire Ferrets fighting a confident Newcomer!" Bolin spread his arms wide.

"I don't think it needs to be publicized that much..." Mako said.

But Bolin had already run off to tell the press. Mako sighed and Mikasa just shook her head. Mako was going to keep wallowing in self-pity when he remembered he had a "Guest."

"So, where are you from?" Mako asked.

"Originally Shiganshina, but right now I reside in Trost." Mikasa told him.

Mako didn't know any of those places, "Okay...Do you have any family here?"

"Both my Mother and Father were killed right in front of me." Mikasa said truthfully.

Mako couldn't help but feel a tang of sympathy. The same thing had happened to him.

"This is very rude of me but, how old were you when it happened?" Mako asked.

"I was Nine." Mikasa answered.

'_So she was older than me._' Mako thought to himself, '_I don't think I can feel bad for her anymo~_'

"My Mother's head was hacked off by an ax. When it was completely detached, they rolled her head over to my feet." Mikasa continued.

'_That's a little too much._' Mako sat down.

"What happened then?" Mako wanted to know.

Mikasa sat down as well, "I was taken by those two men to be sold as a sex slave later on."

Mako ripped some grass from it's roots, "Disgusting. If there's anything worse than murderers, it's pedophiles."

Then Mako had a horrible thought for a moment, '_Did she actually get sold? Her voice is so cold and lifeless. Maybe she's been traumatized._'

"Don't worry," Mikasa interrupted his thoughts, "They didn't get the chance to. I was rescued by someone."

"Thank goodness." Mako breathed a sigh of relief.

He covered his mouth quickly, '_I can't believe I said that out loud!_'

Mikasa smiled.

'_She's pretty cute when she smiles._' Mako noticed.

"You're a nice person," Mikasa complimented him, "It's too bad I'll have to humiliate you in front of everyone to get my scarf back."

'_T-This girl!_' Mako clenched his fists.

Mikasa got up and dusted her pants off, "The next time we meet, it'll be in the ring."


	2. Settling

(**Still 3rd Person**)

'_First, I'll need to get a job and work hard enough to get enough money to rent a room. Then I'll_~'

"HEY!"

Mikasa's thought were interrupted. She turned around, very annoyed at the thought that someone dared to speak to her. But the person was a girl. She had black hair held up in a ponytail. She was wearing some blue outfit. She seemed tomboyish.

"Yes?" Mikasa tapped her foot.

"I heard about that fight between you and Mako. I don't know what happen but you might want to practice. Mako's** _really _**good." She told her.

"I'm not worried. Right now I just need a place to live..." Mikasa trailed off.

"You're homeless?" She asked her.

"No, I just have no idea how I got here." Mikasa answered truthfully.

She remembered being knocked by Annie in her Titan form and after that, POOF! Here she was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stir up any bad memories." The girl took note that Mikasa was daydreaming.

"It's fine, but, you never told me your name." Mikasa realized.

'Oh, sorry. My name's Korra." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

The 2 girls shook hands and it was like a small spark flashed between them. They had become instant rivals. But in what?

"Well," Korra continued, "I know a place where you can crash for a bit. It has some crazy residents but you'l cope."

"Trust me," Mikasa said, "I can deal with _**anything**_."

Korra perked an eyebrow up, "Alright, if you're sure. Let's go."

* * *

(**15-25 Minutes Later**)

"So this is Air Temple Island?" Mikasa wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, the only Air benders left in existence reside here." Korra informed her.

Mikasa couldn't help but feel a connection. Something about them being pushed to the brink of extinction racked her brain. But she couldn't figure out why. Humanity wasn't doing that badly. (**Hmm, maybe some of that Ackerman blood? [SNK/AOT Manga Readers know what I mean]**)

Korra helped Mikasa out of the boat, "I'll just tell them that they're having a guest. Maybe they won't act so crazy if they know~"

"KORRA!" A bald little boy jumped down from the roof of the building.

He landed on his two feet without any 3D Maneuver gear! Mikasa expected a wail of pain as his two legs were probably fractured. Instead, he bounded over to Korra like nothing had happened!

"Who's your friend?!" He yelled loudly.

"Meelo!" Korra covered his mouth, "Stop acting so annoying. Her name is Mikasa."

"Hi Mikasa!" Meelo ignored Korra, "I'm Meelo, grandson of Aang, the Avatar!"

"Avatar?" Mikasa asked.

Meelo looked at her, "You mean you don't know about the Avatar? Even though you were with the new one?"

"AHEM!" Korra coughed, "That's enough Meelo! Go tell Tenzin we have a guest."

Meelo grumbled under his breath but stomped off anyway. Korra sighed and Mikasa just shook her head.

"Well," Korra turned to her, "Let me introduce you to the family."

* * *

"Hello!" A little girl with little pompoms, jumped up.

Mikasa waved but made no attempt to reply.

Another little girl with a little side bun was reading in the corner. She didn't offer any form of greeting.

'_She's the female version of Armin._' Mikasa noted.

A pregnant woman was struggling to climb up the stairs. Mikasa helped her up.

"Thank you, I'm Pema." She inhaled and exhaled quickly.

"Pema!" Korra rushed to her side, "Take a seat!"

Pema waved her hand, "I'm fine."

"But your~"

"Seriously Korra! Don't turn all Tenzin on me." Pema ordered.

Korra gave her one last concerned look and then faced Mikasa.

She pointed at the girl reading, "That's Jinora."

"And that," Korra pointed at the girl who was jumping up and down, "is Ikki."

"Who are you? When did you meet Korra? Where did you come from? Are you new in town? What element can you bend?" Ikki bombarded her with questions.

Korra pushed her back, "Enough! _**Mikasa**_ has had a long day. Jinora, show her to the guest room."

Jinora puffed, "Sure thing."

She reluctantly set her book aside, but not before carefully bookmarking her page. Jinora took Mikasa's hand and led her upstairs. They went down the hall and on the right, there was a red door. Jinora opened it to reveal a nice light orange room with. The bed had two pillows, a yellow cover and dark orange bedsheets.

"This is where you'll be staying." Jinora held the door open for her, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Mikasa shook her head, "No, I'm comfortable with just this."

As Jinora turned to leave, Mikasa stopped her, "You're very mature for your age."

Jinora smiled politely, "Thank you."

'_I was wrong._' Mikasa thought to herself, '_She isn't like Armin. She's like me. Quiet ad reasonable._'

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mikasa answered.

The doorknob turned and Korra entered the room "Are you ready for your fight?"

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders, "I just don't like that it was made public. I don't want to embarrass the guy."

Korra laughed, "You're pretty confident."

"Well I've never lost a fight." Mikasa said truthfully.


	3. Round Start

(**Again, 3rd person**)

Jinora turned the doorknob and quietly entered Mikasa's room. It was barely 7:00 in the morning. She went over to Mikasa and saw that part of her hair was in her mouth. Jinora slowly reached for it and Mikasa's hand grabbed her. Jinora jumped back.

"Hm?" Mikasa sat up, "What is it?"

"Uh, Korra said I should show you where the bathroom is in case you want to shower early." Jinora stuttered.

Mikasa rubbed her eyes, pulled her hair back and stood up, "Okay lead the way."

Jinora nodded her head and led Mikasa down the hall. On the left there was one bathroom, painted dark green. Downstairs, another bathroom was painted blue.

"Green and blue...Armin and Eren's eyes..." Mikasa murmured.

Jinora was tempted to ask what Mikasa meant, but she knew it was rude to pry into people's personal lives. Just as Jinora was about to go back to her own room, Mikasa stopped her.

"You're probably busy but I need a toothbrush."

Jinora opened the cabinet and handed Mikasa a red one. Then she left the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay, let's do this." Mikasa threw a towel over the shower railing.

She stripped herself and entered the shower. She turned the shower to hot and wasn't even affected by the small amount of ice cold water that trickled on. (**Dang Mikasa's a boss! Usually, that cold water hits me like...**)

She raised her head up, closed her eyes and let the hot water spray all over her. Her mind kept going back to her encounter with Annie, who was confirmed as the female titan.

'_How are Armin and Eren holding out? And what kind of place is this? There are no titans to be seen._' Mikasa sighed.

After scrubbing herself she turned the shower off wrapped herself in a towel, went to her room and realize she had no other clothes to wear.

'_This is a problem. I can't go around the house in a towel and wearing my sweaty clothes again would be unhygienic...I guess I have to call her._' Mikasa shook her head.

"Jinora!" She whispered.

* * *

"Jinora!"

Jinora closed the book she was reading, certain someone had just called her.

"Jinora!"

There it was again, Jinora opened her room door and peeked out into the hallway. No one was up yet.

"Jinora! Over here!"

Now Jinora recognized the voice. She slipped out of her room and didn't make the floorboards creak.

"Mikasa? What is it?" Jinora asked.

"I just realized I have no other clothes to wear." Mikasa told her.

Jinora tapped her foot, "I don't know. Maybe Korra has something she can lend to you but I doubt that~"

"Anything!" Mikasa interrupted her, "Anything is fine! Just...make it quick.

Mikasa closed the door and Jinora stretched her arms. She grumbled as she snuck into Korra's room and took an outfit.

She snuck back out and knocked on Mikasa's door, but much lighter his time.

Mikasa opened the door and took the outfit, "Thanks," Then she closed the door.

* * *

Now everyone was awake and Pema was passing out French Toast to all who wanted to eat. Mikasa stared down at the plate, her mind stuck on something.

"Not a fan of french toast?" Ikki asked.

Mikasa shook her head, "It's not that. Just seeing this bread brings back memories."

"Are the good ones?" Meelo stuffed bread into his mouth.

Mikasa thought of when she shoved bread into Eren's mouth and forced him to eat.

She smiled, "Yeah they were."

"That's the first time I've seen you smile." Korra commented.

The room got silent.

"I didn't mean it as anything bad!" Korra shook her hands, "I just meant that you look really pretty when you smile."

Mikasa squirmed in her seat, "I don't think I've heard that before."

Just then, a bald (**or shaved ^_^**) haired man walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning everybody!" He kissed Ikki and Jinora on the cheek, ruffled Korra's hair, patted Melo on the head, kissed Pema and stopped when he got to Mikasa.

Pema recollected herself, "Oh, when you came in she was fast asleep. Tenzin, his is our guest, Mikasa. She's knew in Republic City and Korra was so generous to let her stay."

Korra shook her had, "It was nothing. When I first got here, I was arrested. Nobody was there to help me, now I'm here to help them."

"You sound so much like...never mind." Mikasa didn't finish her sentence.

"Oh come on Mikasa!" Korra exclaimed, "Tell us!"

"Yeah, I want to hear about cool stories from where you came from!" Meelo jumped up.

"And who's Eren?" Jinora asked.

Mikasa looked at her, "How do you~?"

"I overheard you talking in your sleep." Jinora confessed.

"Well," Mikasa started, "my story isn't exactly a happy one. And it might be too mature for you kids."

Jinora made a face, "I am mature."

"Oh shoot!" Korra exclaimed, "Mikasa c'mon. Today's the match. We're going to be late!"

Mikasa got up, relieved that she didn't have to speak about her past, "Thanks for the food Pema. You're family is very nice Tenzin."

"Thanks?" Tenzin answered.

Korra and Mikasa hopped into the boat and this time Korra used her water bending to accelerate the speed.

* * *

(**15 minutes later**)

Mikasa pulled the door open to reveal a medium sized ring surrounded by stands. The crowds were just gathering.

"I'm gonna go find Bolin and Mako." Korra told her.

"Wait, don't~"

But she was gone.

'_Great. I'm alone in a sea of strangers._' Mikasa thought to herself, '_I guess I should find a seat high up._'

She turned around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't~"

It was the guy she would be fighting, Mako.

"You're here, finally." He commented.

"Korra was looking for you." Mikasa said.

She pushed past him but he held her back.

"No greeting?" He asked.

"I didn't exactly get a '_Good Morning_' from you either." Mikasa rolled her eyes.

Mako let go of her hand, "Okay I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot. Good Morning, my name is Mako."

"Good morning Mako, I'm Mikasa."

Mako smiled, "M &amp; M. Too bad we're competing for this scarf. I think we'd be friends."

"Yeah it's too bad." Mikasa nodded her head.

"Mako, Mikasa!" It was Korra.

"Finally. People started asking for their money back. I thought you guys had left!" Bolin complained.

"We're here. And this is your fault for publicizing it." Mako poked him in the chest.

"You two can fight later, right now your match is with Mikasa." Korra told him.

Bolin handed Mikasa two black gloves, "Here. These are required."

Mikasa slipped them on.

"Mikasa break a leg," Korra patted her on the shoulder, "Mako just do you."

* * *

"In this corner," The announcer spoke, "We have the leader of the Fire Ferrets. He's malicious, he's bad. He's a guy with a smile, clap your hands together for MAKO!"

The crowd screamed and yelled like animals.

"And on this side we have a mysterious newcomer. She's quiet, calm and has the eyes of a jaguar, MIKASA!"

The crowd might have screamed a little louder for her than Mako.

"Let the fight...BEGIN!" The announcer hopped out of the ring.

Mikasa and Mako circled each other. The crowd was quiet, waiting for the first jab or attempted hit, before they could go ballistic.

Mikasa felt a shock in her brain and at the same time, Mako twisted his foot in the wrong direction. Mikasa aimed for the stomach and...


	4. Lost In Two Ways

**Just an author's note. I realized my Mako &amp; Mikasa chapters are really short. 1,000 words is not enough! So I'm bringing it up to 2,000! Enjoy!**

**Update: I realized that a bunch of people have been waiting for this story to be updated so shout out to those guys. This is for you!**

"Eren?" Mikasa stood frozen above Mako who was flat on his back.

Mako rubbed his head and got up slowly, "Ah my head..." He looked up at Mikasa's distant face.

'_Now's my chance_!' Mako thought to himself.

He round house kicked her and she was knocked into the ropes. But Mako's kick got Mikasa out of her trance.

'_He isn't Eren. It doesn't matter if he gets hurt._' Mikasa told herself. She charged at him and gave him a solid punch in the ribs.

Even though Mako's side ached badly, he didn't let that bother him. He ignored the pain and gave Mikasa a punch to the jaw. It had no effect. (**Pokemon reference**) Mikasa just touched her jaw and that's when she got angry. She kneed Mako in the stomach, grabbed his head and pounded him into the ground.

"Whoa." Korra called out.

Mako lifted up his arms to shield himself but Mikasa avoided them and gave him a final punch to the face. Then she back flipped off of him and stood up tall, waiting for him to get up. Unfortunately, Mikasa had been pounding him with an unknown amount of rage. Poor Mako was down and out for the count.

"I-I can't believe it!" Bolin stepped into the ring, "Mako, the leader of the Fire Ferrets, has been beaten! It's a solid win by Mikasa!" He lifted her arm up with his left hand.

The crowd was silent for a moment, but a clap started and soon everyone was clapping, whistling and cheering her name.

"I'll be taking my scarf now." Mikasa told Bolin.

"Ah! that's right," Bolin took out the neatly folded scarf, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Mikasa took it from him and wrapped it around her neck.

She waved her way through the crowd and got pats on the back from random people. Just as she was nearing the door, Korra stepped into her path.

"Where are you going? You won!" Korra tried to get her excited.

Mikasa closed her eyes, "I won because this scarf is something special to me. I don't have any other reason to stick around. Now if you'll excuse me," Mikasa went around her, "I'll be going."

Korra stared at her as she pushed open the door and walked out.

Mikasa turned back around, "Oh. Don't worry about me coming back, I have something set up. Thanks for your hospitality. Tell them that for me."

Then Mikasa was gone.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Mako yelled as he sat up quickly.

He looked around, "Huh? I'm not in the ring?"

"Mako, you're awake?" Bolin turned around in his chair.

"I guess so. What happened to the match?" Mako asked him.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember. She knocked you out and won." Bolin told him.

"What?!" Mako threw off the covers and stood up.

"Easy," Bolin warned him, "You might not want to move around so suddenly. You definitely had a good beating."

Mako stared at himself in the mirror. His forehead was bandaged as well as his left eye which he assume had swollen up. His lower lip was busted.

"Damn," Mako said to himself, "I really couldn't do a thing to her." Then he remembered what he had fighting for, "What about the scarf?" He questioned.

"She has it." Bolin turned back to his desk.

"I have to get it back." Mako declared.

Bolin stopped him, "No. The fight was fair and square. She won. It's over."

"How can you say that?" Mako shoved him, "That's _**our **_scarf! The last reminder of our parents! We can't just give it away!"

"But it also means a lot to her right?" Bolin said.

"How do you know that?" Mako looked at him suspiciously.

Bolin put his hands up, "I **don't **know, but if it wasn't important, I'm sure she would have given it back."

Mako felt his anger and restlessness cool down, "You're right."

"That's the first time you've said that. Don't think you'll live it down." Bolin smiled.

* * *

"Whoa!" The storekeeper exclaimed, "You're amazing!"

Mikasa took the huge box and set it down by the entrance, "There you go."

He was still looking at her in awe, "That strength is not natural. Are you...a goddess?"

"Goddess?" Mikasa repeated. She shook her head, "Nothing of the sort."

"Okay," He handed her 50 **Yuan**, "Please, come again if you have nothing else to do. There's more where that came from." He winked.

"Not sure what you mean but thank you for the money." Mikasa bowed and left.

As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but touch the red scarf around her neck.

"I've finally got it back," Mikasa wasn't one to cry but this moment was so touching she couldn't help but let tears run down her cheeks, "Eren..."

She bumped into someone and fell back, "I'm sorry, I~" She stopped mid-sentence. It was Mako.

He gave her his hand, "Here. Let me help you up."

Still holding her scarf with one hand, she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked him.

"Korra told me that you left. I wondered, '_Where could a girl with no knowledge of the city whatsoever, live?_' So I decided to go out and look for you." Mako told her.

"I don't know how you finding me is going to help." Mikasa sniffled.

"You're crying." Mako noticed.

Mikasa blinked twice, "Huh? Oh, this is just~"

Mako took his left hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Mikasa looked him in his eyes and Mako turned tomato red.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to. I just-I did it instinctively!" Mako rushed his words.

"I-It's fine," Mikasa brushed it off, "You were saying?"

Mako's mind was still on his inappropriate action so it took him a minute to respond, "Oh yeah! Um, since you have nowhere to go I was thinking that you could~"

"Stay with you? Please, I'm not that easy." Mikasa walked past him.

Mako held her arm, "That's not what I mean! Look, I can't sleep soundly knowing that you're roaming the streets of a city you're new to."

"Oh so now you care? I'm pretty sure you tried to punch me in my face for this scarf." Mikasa reminded him.

"I've always cared." Mako said.

Mikasa didn't know why but there was something about the way that he had said it. She could feel her ears getting hot. She turned away from him.

"Well," Mikasa crossed her arms, "I have 50 Yuan now so if I spend a day working around the city, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to afford a room."

"So just this night then?" Mako inferred.

"Exactly, just this night." Mikasa warned him.

"Okay, follow me." Mako felt his mood lighten up.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought a **girl **to our house." Bolin peeked in on Mako.

"Shut up," Mako set his magazine aside, "Why are you still up?"

"There's a **girl** in our house. Her whole scent is throwing my brain off. I can't sleep as long as she's here." Bolin stepped into his room.

Mako switched off the bedside light, "What a terrible reason."

"You're no better," Bolin sat on his bed, "Looking at female magazines? Explain that _**bro**_."

Mako rolled over on his stomach and used his pillow to cover his head, "Good**_night_ **Bolin."

"Goodnight, Mr. Man." Bolin snickered.


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

(**Okay, so this is NOT an update. I discontinued this book because I wasn't liking how it was going. The scarf was the whole plot of the book and I just...ugh. Anyways, there's a certain guest who's too, **_excuse my language,_** pussy to make an account and criticize me.**

**I like when people give me feedback, especially constructive. But if you're going to diss my book, at least give a reason. This really pissed me off. But anyways, I'm going to be taking this book down in a month or so. Maybe there will be a redo? Maybe not? Who knows?**)


End file.
